Rejection
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: His hand is at his chest where the photo is and his heart would be if Elena Gilbert hadn't stolen it only to shred it into a million pieces. One-Shot Delena


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah._

_And I just want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_And oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

Damon gently strokes the side of Elena's face, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps. Her lips form a slight pout and Damon can't help but run in thumb against her lower lip, a little rougher than he should have. Elena stirs in her sleep, flipping over onto her back.

_"Elena! Just hear me out!"_

Damon tours Elena's room, inspecting every aspect of it.

_"We could never be together!" Elena shouts in Damon's face. She opens her eyes to find Damon standing there, crestfallen. _

He flips through her books and skims through her old journals. The pages are filled with her slanted, messy half-cursive, half-script writing. He goes through her drawers, admiring her colorful assortment of undergarments.

_Damon finds Elena in the kitchen, placing a box of cereal back into the pantry. Damon walks up to her and without hesitation, pushes her against the wall. He slams his lips against hers as he pins her back by the arms._

Looking through Elena's large collections of photos, he checks back at Elena every once in a while to make sure she's sleeping. He hears the hum of her heart beat and feels the heat emanating from her body.

_Elena tries pushing Damon off but is unsuccessful as Damon's strong body remains pressed against hers. She feels his tongue slip into her mouth and her eyes go wide. Damon kisses her roughly, and Elena tries to speak._

Damon finds an album dedicated to her and Matt, buried behind a pile of other books. He turns the pages, witnessing the golden couple grow from best friends since birth into each others first love. There's Elena and Matt's first Halloween together as young children, decked out in a fairy princess costume and firefighter. There's Elena and Matt heading out on their first date to when they were voted Homecoming King and Queen and Prom Queen and Cutest Couple. He gets sick of their cliche love story, tossing the album aside.

_"Damon, please stop," Elena tries turning her head away but Damon keeps his lips pressed against the side of her lip. "Damon, Damon! You're _hurting _me." She feels Damon go rigid and she finally manages to relax._

Damon goes through Elena's desk, finding tiny odds and ends. He heads back to her bed where Elena continues to sleep peacefully. As she turns onto her side, he notices a splotchy fading purple bruise on her bare shoulder in the shape of a human hand. His fingers brush against the ugly bruise. _I did that to her? _

_Pulling away, Damon sees the tears in Elena's eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena asks, her lips swollen. Damon stares at her, swallowing. He opens his mouth to tell her but no words come out. "I... I... I."_

Elena's lips are still slightly swollen and Damon resists the urge to place a light kiss on them. Because that went so well the last time.

_"I love you."_

Damon pushes back a stray strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her hair. He bites his lip, wanting to run a hand through her hair. He remembers running his hands through her soft silky hair as his lips pressed against hers.

_Elena stumbles back. "W-w-what?" _

_"I love you Elena Gilbert."_

Damon purses his lips remembering his misfortune trying to woo Elena.

_"I love Stefan."_

_"But you could love me more! You could leave him. Think about it Elena." Damon leans in to kiss her again and Elena slaps him hard against the face. The slap doesn't physically hurt but his insides are ripped apart in pain._

Damon abruptly gets up from Elena's bed, heading towards the window to leave.

_"I can't be with you!"_

_"Please, Elena, please just give me this one chance." His lips on hers again with more force. A hand grabs her shoulder harshly. Elena bites down furiously on his tongue. He rips away to find Elena fuming. She's about to walk away when he grabs her hand._

_"Elena, just hear me out!"_

Damon has one leg out her window when he spots a picture. It's of her and Stefan. Even Stefan seems to be less brooding as usual and is smiling. Elena has her head thrown back, mid-laugh, her eyes sparkling and running with tears. They look so happy together and it makes Damon angry. He storms back into the room, grabbing the picture. He contemplates ripping it into pieces before stopping himself. He folds the photo in half, splitting it down the middle and cutting off Stefan from Elena.

He tucks the photo away into the inner pocket of his leather jacket, right where his heart is at. He hops out of Elena's window and strolls away in the night. His hand is at his chest where the photo is and his heart would be if Elena Gilbert hadn't stolen it only to shred it into a million pieces.

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that's it not so bad_

_It's not bad  
_

FIN

**A/N: The song at the top and bottom is by Dido. It's such a beautiful song. Anyways, just a random one-shot. I've been getting those a lot lately. I felt kinda weird having the story description be the last line... how did that work out? Leave a review:)**


End file.
